finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander (Final Fantasy VII)
Alexander, is a Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII. It summons Alexander, who performs the attack Judgement, an attack dealing heavy Holy damage to all enemies. Alexander is the only way to deal Holy damage. The Alexander Materia has the Holy element, which can be linked with the Elemental Support Materia on weapons or Final Fantasy VII armor to deal or resist Holy damage respectively. Obtained The Alexander Materia is found in the Great Glacier. It is obtained by touching the hot springs and then defeating a snow woman who lurks in a cave. The easiest way to find Alexander is to explore the glacier until Cloud either passes out from the cold, or finds Holzoff's cabin. Heading south from the cabin finds a snow field, and the player heads directly forward from their starting place, they find a cave with an All Materia inside. When emerging from the cave, the player can head directly to the right to find the cave where the snow woman resides. Due to the infinite pickups glitch, the player can actually get more than one Alexander Materia, but doing so takes planning as the player must pick it up on the last step before passing out, and then not dismiss the acquirement notice that pops up that records the item as having been claimed. After passing out the player can return to the cave to find another Alexander Materia. Stats Growth :See the Summon sequence here. Ability Use Alexander costs 120 MP to summon, and performs Judgement. This deals Holy damage to all enemies at 7.5x the base magic damage. Alexander is a fairly powerful summon, and is the only way to deal Holy-elemental damage, meaning that it can be devastating against enemies weak to Holy. However, few enemies have this weakness. As Alexander is a powerful summon, it is a good choice to pair with Support Materia. Pairing it with HP Absorb allows it to heal the summoner, while MP Absorb can mitigate its huge MP cost, and both MP Turbo and Quadra Magic can further increase its damage. If used in this way, it can be given to characters with a high Magic stat that can deal more damage, such as Cloud, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Alexander can be paired with the Elemental Materia. When paired on weapons, it will cause physical attacks to deal Holy-elemental damage, and on armor, it can resist, nullify, or absorb Holy-elemental damage. Alexander also grants +5% MP, +1 Magic, and +1 Magic def, but also a -5% HP penalty. Although it has this drawback, it comes with no penalties. As Alexander is the only way to deal Holy damage, and the stat changes are not too significant to be greatly detrimental, it can be a great choice linked with Elemental when given to characters with high Strength stat, such as Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Cid. Cloud can be a great choice as he has both high Strength and Magic stat, beneficial for both uses. Barret is also a great choice for the Materia, as Alexander can hold a large amount of AP, which benefits Barret's ultimate weapon, Missing Score. Etymology Category:Summons in Final Fantasy VII Category:Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII